In recent years, with the spread of electronic apparatuses such as smart phones and tablets, games played on these electronic apparatuses have been actively developed.
As an example of such a game, there is a card game in which the user plays against other users or against the computer using cards collected in the game.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-252696 discloses a technique regarding the card game described above. According to that technique, the user configures a deck with cards used in a play which is selected from a plurality of cards that the user owns, and plays a rock-paper-scissors game or the like with an opponent using the deck.
Such a card game system is familiar to many users today. However, since the use of a two-dimensional card in the battle scene is sometimes boring, there have been calls for improvement.